


Bright After Rain

by Rain_227



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25774558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain_227/pseuds/Rain_227
Summary: 雨停了，屋簷和枝葉上殘留的水珠一滴滴掉落，敲擊出陣陣聲響。
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 2





	Bright After Rain

  
噠、噠、噠。

雨停了，屋簷和枝葉上殘留的水珠一滴滴掉落，敲擊出陣陣聲響。一拉開窗戶，風便會從間隙裡吹進來，雨水的味道覆蓋了躁動的暑氣。

好想睡覺。

淨漢品味著嘴裡淡淡的麥味，任由意識緩緩地被酒精發酵，坐臥在床上，舒展才剛結束練習兩三個小時的身體。可是夏夜的氣息和眼前戀人帶著笑的眼尾讓他有點捨不得就這麼睡著。

「你想睡啦？」勝哲輕聲地問，接著又喝了一口手中的冰啤酒，看淨漢恍惚地搖了搖頭。

「其實不用真的喝到八點，我說不定也撐不到那時候。」

「你到時候又會說我是騙子⋯⋯」淨漢拿過勝哲手上的冰啤酒，鋁罐的冰涼觸感和衝向喉頭的清涼口感終於讓他稍微打起精神，沒被對方的溫柔嗓音加碼催眠，「而且每次只要你醒著就會害我沒辦法睡。」

「這是什麼意思？」兩人突然四目相對。

「⋯⋯我才要問你想到什麼意思。」

要一起喝到八月八號八點八分。這個約定是上次兩人出門散步喝星巴克時隨口定下的，都以為對方會哀號已經半五十了不要這樣。

現在到了實現承諾的時刻，反倒偷偷慶幸彼此的共同點之一就是幼稚的較勁心態。

※

去年的冬季一度陰雨綿綿，勝哲站在又濕又冷又灰的車站月台上，等待列車出現載著他回到大邱。不論是作為練習生還是出道後，回家往往都是令人愉快欣喜的事，可是今天不一樣。

對無法變得歡喜的情緒感到焦躁，但，若是他為此感到開心的話，是不是有一部分的他會因此難過？

耳邊隱約能夠聽見雨水打在建築物上的反響，眼前的雨滴雖然細小卻無邊無境似的綿延至整片天空。不管是空氣、聲響和心情都被水氣層層濡濕而變的沉重且冰冷。

口罩包裹住了勝哲的口鼻，他只能反覆不斷吸著自己吐出的一點溫熱氣息。

這時候在美國的成員們不知道怎麼樣，他想，一起去了哪裡、一起吃了什麼、一起聊著什麼呢⋯⋯

他知道。這些問題只需要打開手機就能獲得答案。成員們傳了很多風景照、美食照甚至自拍，但是看了會落寞，不看也寂寞。失落和歉疚感像廢棄輪船的殘骸般盤踞。橫越太平洋的距離，即使用心去看仍是難以觸及的。

隱忍住了嘆氣的反應，勝哲仰起頭注視天空——為什麼雨還沒有停啊？

接著，車站的廣播響起，四周人群的腳步聲和列車逐漸逼近的聲音轟隆打斷了勝哲的思緒。

※

啤酒配上接連不斷的嘻笑，結果便是肚子脹的像快飄浮起來的氣球。最後在淨漢的勸誘下，兩人丟下還沒處理的垃圾，選擇一起癱在床上。不管是手還是腳，反正總有地方連結著，就像是要把對方綁定在被窩上一樣。

勝哲呼吸著夏季珍貴的清爽夜色和男朋友身上淡淡的香氣。聽說芬多精可以舒緩疲勞，他想大概就是這種感覺吧。

他想要的兩人獨處，不一定是如何旖旎繾綣。不過只是把淨漢也慢慢開始變的壯實的手臂當成枕頭，讓他的手指輕柔地撥著自己的瀏海，懷裡還有空間抱一隻泰迪熊玩偶把玩，不時讓玩偶代替自己撒嬌，往人家臉上蹭啊蹭，卻沒意料到對方並不太領情，「欸咦，它身上有coups的口水味。」

「才沒有！我都有好好清洗它！」

可憐的小熊瞬間又成為武器，脆弱的脖子被主人掐住，毛茸茸的頭往淨漢的胸口撞個不停。

「喔？你也知道你常常睡到流口水啊？」

看著對方不痛不癢的樣子，勝哲只好停止折磨小熊，噘著嘴和淨漢一如往常惡意又可愛的笑容短暫對峙五秒後，再一如往常的決定暫時放過他，但還是忍不住嘟囔著：「你又不是沒看過⋯⋯」這句無心抱怨不意外地被淨漢選擇性忽略。

※

「喂？Coups？」當戀人的聲音穿過手機，久違地碰撞著耳膜，勝哲才察覺這個稱呼已經進入了一種熟悉又陌生的微妙狀態。身在家裡的他不會是哥哥，好像也不再是S.Coups。這樣也是可以的嗎？

但下一秒，他只關心淨漢說話為何氣喘吁吁的。

「你怎麼講話那麼喘？發生什麼事了？」

「芝加哥正在下雪喔，整個街道都要變白色的了。」

啊，那大概是在和弟弟們打雪仗吧。

「真好啊⋯⋯」感覺到對方緩緩把手機拉遠，讓他能聽到街道上汽車駛過的聲響，混雜著像是小孩子在打鬧嘻笑的聲音，還隱隱約約聽見了內容是自己名字的叫喊聲。

不一會，又換成淨漢輕輕的笑聲霸佔他的耳朵，「大邱現在怎麼樣？」

「嗯，一直下雨，又濕又冷的。」

「那應該很快就會停了吧，因為現在芝加哥已經下了這麼多雪。」勝哲聽到這裡愣了一下，但很快意識到這又是奇妙的尹淨漢邏輯，忍不住笑出聲，「在說什麼啊，好奇怪！」

「因為雨和雪都一樣是水嘛，接下來天上的水就會不夠了。」

「你這個人實在是⋯⋯」

「所以說雨很快就會停的，你知道我不會說謊的。」

※

在夏天的清晨仍然有些許燥熱，昨晚殘存的雨氣已經徹底消散，早起的太陽已經穿透窗戶撒滿了光。

但也太熱了吧！

被熱醒的淨漢唰地睜開眼，只見一個毛茸茸的腦袋快整個埋進自己的胸口，視線再往下移，那人的手臂意料之內地緊緊環住他的腰。而那隻泰迪熊玩偶不知何時已經跑到了床尾，搖搖欲墜，再差一點就要被勝哲踢下床了。

淨漢感受著勝哲平靜的呼吸聲，忍不住想偷偷揉一下懷裡這個小熊的頭頂。沒想到看似熟睡的人似乎也已感到燥熱，正要轉醒的瞬間剛好蹭了蹭淨漢的手心。

「嗯嗯⋯⋯現在幾點了？」勝哲詢問的聲音低沉又帶著鼻音，讓人耳朵麻麻的。

淨漢看了眼時鐘，猶豫著要講「已經六點半」還是「才六點半」。眼前情況當然不可能接著喝酒，或許就這樣繼續睡下去也不錯。

他撫摸勝哲的頭髮，輕聲地說：「現在六點半。我去調一下冷氣的溫度，你接下來想繼續睡到中午也沒關係。」

「不行，我的生日不可以都在睡覺。」勝哲的手抱得更緊，頭埋的更深，語氣也和力道一樣強烈，就是不肯讓淨漢起身，他簡直要懷疑自己就是他的熊媽媽。

不過也沒關係，反正今天他是壽星。

指尖從勝哲的髮旋游移到耳垂，淨漢一邊想像可愛的小熊耳朵，一邊溫柔地捏，再用和小孩說話的語調哄著：「那勝哲哩想做什麼呢？」

勝哲舉起了一隻手握住淨漢的，稍微露出了依然矇矓的睡眼，陽光映照在他的髮絲上。

「我們可以一起帶kkuma回大邱，然後和家人一起吃飯，晚上再回來跟孩子們一起吃烤肉⋯⋯」

**Author's Note:**

> [Cheolie Bear.jpg](https://i.imgur.com/SlpoTA7.jpg)
> 
> 小熊勝哲生日快樂❤


End file.
